Mariah Wong
Mariah Wong is a beautiful young girl and she is the only female member of the White Tigers. She is also the childhood friend of Ray Kon and the younger sister of Lee Wong. She grew up in the White Tiger Village high in the mountains isolated away from society so it did not posses any modern technologies, such as computers or cell phones. She spent most of her childhood doing her chores around town along with Gary Tan, Kevin Cheng her brother Lee and his best friend Ray whilst practicing bey blading. In Ray and Mariah: Sealed with a Kiss she played Juliet In Rayladdin, Rayladdin 2: The Return of Joker, and Rayladdin 3: The King of Thieves she played Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian Princess In Mariahstasia she played Anastasia/Anya She is an orphan who happens to be the lost Russian Princess In Frozen, she played Princess Anna In The Pebble and the Beyblader she played Marina She is the female penguin and the Hero's love interest in Mariahontas and Mariahontas 2: Journey to a New World, she played Pocahontas She is the Indian Princess In Mariahlan and Mariahlan 2 she played Fa Mulan She is the Chinese girl In Raven and the Jack Skellaton, she played Peggy In Wreck-It Tom, she played Chun-Li In The Little Nekojin, The Little Nekojin: TV series, The Little Nekojin 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Nekojin: Mariah's Beginning she played Ariel She is a mermaid Princess In Mariahlina, she played Thumbelina She is a tiny girl In The Princess and the Tigger she played Tiana She is a waitress In The Princess and the Bad Cat she played Princess Irene She is a princess In Tangled she played Rapunzel She is a princess In The King and I, she played Tuptim She is a servant girl In Beauty and the Tiger, Beauty and the Tiger 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Tiger 3: Mariah's Magical World she played Belle she is a villager girl In Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears she played Snow White She is a fair princess In Sleeping Nekojin, she played Princess Aurora She is a Princess under a spell In Mariahrella Wong, Mariahrella Wong 2: Dreams Come True and Mariahrella Wong 3: A Twist in Time she played Cinderella In The Tiger Princess, The Tiger Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Tiger Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom she played Princess Odette Category:Beautiful Characters Gallery: Mariah Wong as Anastasia.jpg 123.jpg Mariah Wong as Princess Jasmine.jpg Mariah Wong as Ariel.jpg Mariah Wong as Belle.jpg Mariah Wong as Snow White.jpg Mariah Wong as Thumbelina.jpg Helpless Mariah Wong.png Model of Mariah.png|Model of Mariah Love - Ray/Mariah.jpeg Young Mariah Wong.jpg|Mariah Wong as a child with her older brother Lee and Kevin Mariah shocked.gif|Mariah is shocked Mariah with Ray.png Mariah facing Kai.png|Mariah Wong facing Kai Hiwatari Ray_and_Mariah_love.jpeg Mariah Wong as Princess Anna.jpeg Mariah Wong as Tiana.png Mariah Wong as Cho Chang.jpeg Mariah Wong as Rapunzel.jpeg Poor sweet Mariah.gif Mariah Wong as Princess Odette.jpeg Mariah Wong as Mulan.jpeg Mariah Wong as Juliet.jpeg Mariah Wong as Marina.jpeg Mariah Wong as Pocahontas.jpeg Mariah Wong as Peggy.jpeg Mariahstatus.jpeg Markairay.jpeg Mariah with Emily, Hilary, and Tao.jpeg|Mariah with Emily York, Tao and Hilary Tachibana Chibi Mariah and chibi Ray .jpeg|Zip it o Mariah and Tyson.jpeg|Mariah snaps at Tyson Granger Mariah screams.jpeg Mariah and her sweetheart Ray.jpeg Mariah with Rick, Daichi and Tyson.jpeg|Mariah with Daichi Sumeragi, Tyson Granger and Rick Anderson Mariah with Ray, Kevin, Gary and Lee.jpeg|Mariah with Ray, Kevin, Gary, and her older brother Lee Chrome Mariah.jpeg Mariah 2.jpeg Mariah tears.jpeg Sweet lovely Mariah .jpeg Beautiful Mariah Wong .jpeg Chibi Ray and Chibi Mariah 2.jpeg Young Ray and Young Mariah .jpeg Young Ray and Young Mariah 2.jpeg Category:Girls Category:Pink Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cats Category:Red Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Beyblade Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Bilbo Baggins Adventures Heroes Category:Bparody Category:Orphans Category:Sweet Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Ray and Mariah Category:Ray Kon and Mariah Wong Category:Chinese Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Younger Sisters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Vinnytovar